Where's Dion?
'Where's Dion? 'is the third episode of the first season of ''Online Survivor Madness!, OSM: Heroes v Villains. '''CHALLENGES Immunity challenge: ''Tribe Introduction Video'' Tribes competed in a tribe video competition. This is a compilation of videos introducing your tribe and creating an entertaining video for the hosts. Winner(s) - Heroes tribe '' '''EPISODE SUMMARY' A quiet episode for both tribes with no reward challenge on the horizon, with both tribes jumping straight into immunity with the tribe video challenge. The results were very close but it was the Heroes tribe who sent Villains back to tribal council, getting a score from the voting panel of 73/100 just beating the Villains 70/100. At the heroes camp, Bec strengthened her alliance with Byron, as well as creating an alliance of three with Annie and Byron, having already been involved in another alliance with Mark, Issy and Sean. Byron and Bec found more clues to Temptation Cave, whilst Annie acted mysteriously for a hero. On the Villains camp, Dion went M.I.A with Cody starting rumours Dion was 'exiled'. Ultimately Dion couldn't even show up for the immunity challenge and had to be one of the two to sit out for the Villains. Mitch discovered a unique code whilst scavenging for idols, and players were bumping into each other all over the place looking for a potential idol or advantage. It was the Villains who had to prepare to go to tribal, as Ben faced a dilemma in whether to vote out his closest ally Dion due to his inactivity. Player Of The Episode: ''' ''Bec'' Bec stood out in her confessionals in this episode, strengthening alliances and forming new ones. Despite not going to tribal council, she solidified her spot in this game where she had enough connections to ensure she would be in a great position come a potential swap. '''TRIBAL COUNCIL Tribal council #3 - Villains Summary The third tribal council of the game saw the Villains tribe going for their second visit. Tribal chatter revolved predominantly around the absence of Dion from the tribe, possibly getting eaten by sea lions. The hosts put the idea of a potential tribe swap in the Villains tribe right before Dion voted for himself and was sent packing. The Vote VOTE: 6-1 Voting Confessionals "Dylan, I'm voting for you because you haven't been very active" - Mitch "Dion, you're too inactive" - Sarah "Dion?" - Ben "I'm voting Sarah because she hasn't been very active in the chat. She also never responded to my private message despite being online... She's made it clear she doesn't want to work with me or be active in challenges - so that's not someone I want around. I've tried convincing a few people to vote with me, but it seems like everyone has different ideas to what they wanna do - I just hope I'm not one of those ideas." - Dylan "Dion. I haven’t spoken to you in ages. We need reliability mate for the tribe!." - Patricia "Again, the age concerns me but her video and her experience is seriously impressive and I figure can use dion as a shield number ?" - Cody "Alliance and Cody said you're cheating" - Michael TRIVIA * This episode is named because Dion went missing in action and started to not participate in the org. * This was the first time someone contributed to their own elimination through a self-vote.